Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
Many traditionally known washing machine appliances have utilized a “deep fill” rinse process to rinse articles therein. A deep fill rinse process involves, after the main wash cycle is completed, filling the tub with a substantial volume of water that is sufficient to generally submerge a majority of the articles within the tub. The articles are then agitated within the water, after which the water is drained and the basket is spun to wring excess water/wash fluid from the articles. Additionally, many washing machine appliances included a warm rinse feature. When the warm rinse feature is enabled, the substantial volume of water that fills the tub during the deep fill rinse process is at a warm temperature, such that the resulting articles at the conclusion of the deep fill rinse process feel warm to the consumer. This increases the user's positive perception of the wash process generally.
However, recent governmental regulations with regard to energy usage in home appliances have resulted in curtailment of the deep fill rinse process. The use of the substantial volume of warm water during a warm deep fill rinse in particular would result in heavy energy usage penalties under current regulation metrics, so these options are no longer available on many washing machine appliances. However, many customers continue to desire a wash process that results in warm articles.
Accordingly, improved washing machine appliances and methods for operating washing machine appliances are desired in the art. In particular, appliances and methods which include features which result in warm articles at the conclusion of the wash process, while not exceeding energy standard limitations, would be advantageous.